


Daisy's 30th Birthday

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bicycles, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson is a Big Dork, Semi-Public Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy thought she didn't want to celebrate her 30th birthday - Phil changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's 30th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> It was Daisy Johnson's birthday on July 2nd, and it's the birthday of Daisy's biggest stan, becketted, soon after, so this one's by way of celebration.

_"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you."_

The song wafts up from the street below, and Daisy crosses the room to the open window, then steps out onto the balcony to look down at the street. Below is an unexpected yet very familiar figure: Phil Coulson's dressed in dark jeans and a black polo shirt, and he's holding the handlebars and saddle of a 'bicycle made for two', just as is specified in the song to which he's singing along.

He sees her looking down at her and doffs the beret he's wearing, though why he's wearing that, Daisy cannot imagine, then he bows.

She laughs at his absurd antics, then calls out, "I'll be right down." She turns back into the room and grabs her cellphone and wallet, then lets herself out, and after checking the door is locked, she hurries outside.

"Happy birthday, Daisy," Coulson says, and gives her a tiny, hopeful smile.

"You're a dork," she tells him fondly, then walks up to him and throws her arms around him. He responds immediately and she senses his relief that she's not pissed off at him for turning up like this.

"I know you said you didn't want to do anything today," he begins, his voice low, "but you missed your last two birthdays, and it's only a picnic lunch, if that's okay, and I promise I'll leave you in peace afterwards, but – "

"Phil, you're babbling," she points out. She pulls back, her hands on his shoulders, and looks at his expression, which is a mixture of embarrassment, nervousness, and hope. "I'd love to have a picnic lunch with you."

"Are you sure?" he asks, sounds anxious. "Because I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm positive," she tells him firmly. She looks at the tandem. "But did you forget the picnic, Phil?"

He chuckles. "No, I left it at the picnic site I chose – it was too much stuff to bring on the bike – it's packed away in Lola's trunk."

She nods. "Shall we, then?"

He nods back eagerly. "Do you want to ride in front or behind?"

"Since you know the way, it'd make more sense for you to ride in front."

"Okay." He puts the iPod and speakers into a small saddlebag, then climbs onto the front of the bike. He turns in the saddle to watch as she climbs up behind him, then says, "On three. One. Two. Three."

They push off together, and Daisy's not that surprised to discover that they easily fall into a rhythm together, and they quickly make their way along the back streets that lead out of town.

They cycle in silence, concentrating on maintaining their rhythm, but it's a companionable silence, and Daisy thinks about him turning up like this. She'd told him that she didn't want to do anything special for her birthday, despite the fact it's her 30th (or possibly because it's her 30th), and she'd come to stay in the Wisconsin safehouse that she bought two years ago (while she was 'doing her Quake thing' as Mack calls it) so that she could see Cal, and Polly and Robin Hinton, none of whom have any idea it's her birthday. She thinks she ought to be mad at Phil for coming, but instead she's charmed – she hasn't forgotten the TARDIS cake he made for Jemma's birthday while the latter was undercover in HYDRA, and she remembers that he's always told her that birthdays should be special.

Forty minutes after he serenaded her in the street, they reach Phil's chosen picnic spot, which is very pretty, and also very isolated – which suits Daisy very well. She wouldn't admit this to just anyone, but when she spots Lola waiting patiently, she feels an uncomplicated rush of joy at the sight of the bright red convertible.

They lean the tandem up against a tree, then Phil suggests that she sit in Lola while he gets out their lunch, and Daisy is only too happy to slip into the driver's seat while he pops the trunk and gets things ready.

She is almost disappointed that it only takes him ten minutes to set up their picnic, but she climbs from the car when he comes to tell her that lunch is ready, and she smiles when she sees the tartan picnic rug spread out on the grass, and the amazing array of food that he's brought.

"No wonder you couldn't carry it all on the tandem," she says with a soft laugh. He's even brought along a bottle of champagne, which seems really extravagant to Daisy, who celebrated her last two birthdays with nothing more than a stale doughnut and a bottle of flat soda.

"Sorry," he says, looking contrite. "I may have gone a bit overboard."

"Phil, it's fine," she says immediately. "Don't keep apologising." She gives him a quick hug, and it occurs to her that he still seems nervous, which seems uncharacteristic since Phil's probably the most self-confident man she's ever known (he's not arrogant, though). She can't figure out why he'd still be nervous, but she thinks he might tell her while they're eating, so she decides not to push it.

They settle on the rug side by side, and she tells him about Cal (even after all this time, she still can't get used to calling him Dr Winslow if he's not in front of her), and Polly and Robin Hinton's plans for the Fourth. She'd visited the three of them yesterday, and it had been a pleasure to see the three of them getting on so well together. It's two years since Daisy introduced the Hintons to Cal, and while they're not living together, she has a feeling it's only a matter of time given how much time the three of them seem to spend together.

After that Phil tells her the latest news from the Playground – Daisy's been in Wisconsin three days, and before that she was on a low-key intelligence gathering mission, so she's been away from the base for a week.

By the time they've eaten their fill, and finished the champagne, they're sprawled on their backs on the rug, and Daisy's laughing at Phil's account of Elena's latest teasing of Mack. Daisy's laughing so much that she ends up with hiccups, which makes Phil laugh even more as she repeatedly tries to stop the hiccups by holding her breath.

"Keys down your back," he tells her, and she wonders if he's actually drunk, or just very tipsy, but he picks up Lola's keys, which have been sitting on the rug all this time, and drops them inside the collar of her button-down shirt, making her shriek, which is enough to cure her hiccups.

"Fuck, Phil, I didn't think you'd actually do that," she tells him, groping around at the small of her back as she attempts to retrieve the keys. She can't, so she tugs the shirt out of her slacks, then pulls it off over her head to get at the keys, which drop onto the rug behind her. Unfortunately, she forgot that she's not wearing a bra today, and it's only when she sees Phil's wide eyed expression, and hears him mutter, "Fuck!" that she recalls her bra-less state.

She can sense a change in his vibrations as he stares at her in obvious surprise, and it occurs to her that he's probably aroused, something he confirms a moment later when he adjusts his cock inside his jeans.

She leans over and grabs the back of his neck to kiss him, her mouth hungry against his as lust fills her. He kisses her back just as hungrily, and she feels his hands cup her breasts, which sends a jolt of desire straight between her legs.

"Phil," she groans desperately, and his left hand leaves her breast to push between her thighs. He begins stroking her sex through the fabric of her pants, before he unfastens her slacks and eases his hand inside to begin fingerfucking her.

"Fuck!" She can't help gasping in shock as he almost instantly drives her to orgasm. He doesn't stop fingering her, though and she immediately finds herself on the brink of a second orgasm. Even as her muscles are clenching around his fingers Daisy gets his jeans unfastened and fishes his prick out, eliciting a moan from Phil when she slides her hand down his hot, hard flesh.

"Daisy. Daisy. Oh fuck!" The last is in response to her flicking her thumb over the engorged head of his cock.

He pulls his fingers free, and she gets to her feet to strip off her pants and underwear, which makes him swear a lot more. She smirks at him as she straddles him, his cock clasped in her right and her left grasping his shoulder as she lowers herself down onto his dick. He's very big, but his cock slides home easily since she's already wet from having had two orgasms.

"Fuck, Phil," she says once he's buried to the hilt inside her. "You feel so good."

"Yes," he groans, and holds her hips as she begins to move over him. He lifts his left hand to cup her cheek, and she laps at his thumb until he gets the message and slides it into her mouth; she sucks on it greedily until she comes again.

She has two more orgasms before he finally lets go and comes himself, and then it's only because she uses her powers on his cock and her clit to drive him over the edge at last as she comes for the fifth time.

He flops back onto the rug, and Daisy stretches out on top of him, enjoying the sensations caused by the fabric of his jeans and polo rubbing against her naked skin.

"So, that happened," she says after they've both caught their breath again.

"Yeah," he agrees, sporting a sated smile.

"Is this just a one-off," she asks. "For my birthday?"

His smile vanishes and he sits back up, his arms wrapped around her body as he moves. "Do you want it to be a one-off?" he asks. 

She shakes her head, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. "I – no – I've fancied you for ages, Phil."

"Good, because I don't want it to be a one-off either." He presses his mouth to hers in a soft, languid kiss, then says quietly, "I love you, Daisy." Then he chuckles, and sings, "I'm half crazy, all for the love of you."

She starts laughing at that, and barely manages to get the words out as she tells him that he's a dork. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Do you have to go back to the Playground today?" she asks as she finally gets dressed again.

His eyes go wide, then he smirks. "I was actually planning on staying in Wisconsin for a day or two – if that's okay with you?"

"That's good, Phil," she tells him with a smirk of her own.

He calls the hire company from whom he got the tandem so they can send someone out to collect it, then hands Daisy the keys to Lola, and she grins widely as she accepts them from him. She stops him before he can climb into the car, however, to speak quietly in his ear, telling him that she wants him to fuck her on Lola's hood at some point. He groans at her words, then agrees.

"You'd have to wear a dress for that," he tells her, "or get completely naked again."

"Are you going to fuck me bent over the hood, Phil?" she asks.

"Would you like that?" 

She's fairly sure that he's hoping she'll say yes, and she chuckles before telling him, "I'd like that a lot." She kisses him to emphasise the point.

They eventually climb into Lola, and Daisy drives them back to her safehouse.

Having lunch with Phil – and sex with him, too – hadn't been anywhere on her list of birthday wishes, largely because she's never believed a sexual relationship with him was at all likely, but there's no doubt in her mind that this is her best birthday ever – and the day's not even over yet. She has no idea what else he might want to do with her, but she doesn't doubt it'll be enjoyable. Turns out that turning 30 isn't so bad after all.


End file.
